nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien
Damien (real name Thomas William White) is a vampire and member of the The Vampire Council. Appearance Distinguishing Marks Personality Damien is quite serious, not someone who cracks a joke. He takes quite hard to follow rules and the like. He's cynical and harsh to most people, but very kind and generous to the ones he truly loves and care about. When he's amongst the people he's close to, he relaxes, and smiles more. History Early life Damien, born as Thomas "Tom" White, was born on a plantation in South Carolina, January 18th 1750. He was born a slave, by British owners. When the American Revolutionary War began he took enlistment in the army on the Americans side, after it was stated that slaves would win their freedom back if they served the army. Turning During the Battle of Cowpens (January 17, 1781) he gets shot in the stomach and dozes off. He wakes up later when the battle is over and he lies in the sick tent, but he hasn't a long time to live since he got mortally shot in the stomach, and there's nothing more they can do for him. On the evening he gets a visit by a vampire who has seen him in the battle and was really impressed by his fighting talent and spirit, and says he can help him. Make him stronger again and become his own master again, but that it comes with a prize. Tom accepts the consequences and the vampire shows up later that night and makes him a vampire. The day after he appears to be dead to the humans and they bury him, the morning of January 18th. Three days later he wakes up with his maker there to meet and guide him in his new transformation. As his first act when he has learned to master his new powers as a vampire, is to take revenge on his former masters. He kills every adult white man on the plantation, but lets the women and children unhurt. Then he frees every slave on the plantation, and says his final goodbye to his family and then leaves with his maker, to never return. Vampire life Sometime during his life as a vampire, Damien were selected as a member of the Vampire Council. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Damien has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Damien is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Damien is his powers are very strong. * Tilfidon: He has a natural resistance against every vampire's power, sort of a shield. No vampire can use their powers against him. * Inhuman Strength: Damien is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Damien is faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Damien, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. * Superhuman Senses: Damien have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills: Damien can take care of himself well in a fight. * Multilingualism: Damien is well-versed in many languages. Special Knowledge Weaknesses Being a vampire Damien also has their vulnerabilities. * Fire or Sunlight: Damien, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to him being so old, he can survive out in the sun for a significant time. He would survive crossing a desert, even though he would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so he needs to have fed quite recently. He will if exposed to sunlight for too long, or when he's starving, burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Non vampire related vulnerabilities Equipment Vehicles Trivia *Paterson Joseph, the actor who plays Damien, is 5' 8" (1,73m) tall. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Council member Category:Afro-American